


Traditioncraft

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Adult Content, Christmas, M/M, Presents, Snow, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya is tired of Lee dragging him along to create a “proper” Christmas experience, but he still tags along anyways…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditioncraft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinkazama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift exchange with jinkazama. Her prompts were: wrapping, snow, tinsel, blood, begging. I hope this meets enough of the prompts to be satisfactory!
> 
> It has been over a year since I wrote anything and I had about 6 false starts with this gift. I just couldn’t _feel_ the plot and direction it was going. That was, until I stumbled upon [this twitter post](https://twitter.com/Voideh/status/414863766610665472/photo/1). It made me laugh and I was filled with happy feels and ideas.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. It's been too long since I've written anything and I hope this pleases!

The present under the tree was huge. Like, enormously huge, and very specifically shaped. Kazuya’s eyes widened when he spotted it under Lee’s Christmas tree – its shape was unmistakable – and once he understood his brother’s intent with the phallic gift, he felt that familiar spark of anger ignite inside him.

“Bastard will probably want to use it on me…” he looked to the kitchen where Lee was pulling cookies from the oven. He rolled his eyes while his stomach gurgled at the smell of the sweet treats. Lee always got so goddamn domestic around that time of year, always dragging Kazuya into this cookie-cutter idea of what Christmas should be. Dammit, they never celebrated as kids, and Kazuya was adamant he was not the “jolly” type. Why make up for lost time as adults? Heihachi was right; Christmas was a holiday for the weak. The present under the tree confirmed it. He glared back at the package tucked lovingly under the twinkling lights and pine needles. It was a long, thick present with one large, rounded end, and the other appearing to a pointed, triangle – almost mushroom—shaped end on the other. Lee was provoking him by wrapping it so precisely. Kazuya recognized it the moment he saw it. How could he not? He leaned closer to read the tag, but that only added to the burning feeling in his gut.

_To Kazuya,_  
 _Tonight will be anything BUT a silent night_  
 _Merry Christmas!_  
 _From Lee_

“Hey, no peeking!” Lee said, catching Kazuya by surprise and making him jump. “Not until after you come outside to play in the snow with me.”

“Why?” Kazuya frowned. He could smell the cookies in the other room he preferred to stay warm inside.

“It snowed last night,” Lee smiled and threw aside the curtains with a dramatic flourish. “We need to build a snowman!”

“We don’t really need…”

“If you want to plan the Christmas itinerary for next year, be my guest, Kaz. But this year we’ll do Christmas my way,” Lee said with the same finality he used to close business deals. It was matter-of-fact and there was little else Kazuya could do but go along.

“Fine, but I want cookies afterwards,” Kazuya frowned and hating how he sounded like a sullen child. Lee only laughed and threw Kazuya’s coat over to him.

It was still snowing when they stepped out of the cabin and their boots crunched the snow on the front step. Kazuya drew his scarf over his ears to keep from shivering while Lee seemed uninterested in the cold, his scarf trailing over his shoulders and he walked open-armed out into the yard. “It’s still snowing! This is great!” He turned back to Kazuya. “OK, I thought we could build a snowman or have a snowball fight or something.”

“I thought you had a strict Christmas itinerary planned…” Kazuya grumbled.

“It’s not set in stone,” Lee said, shrugging and turning away. “Maybe tobogganing down that hill there…”

Kakzuya felt a grin break out on his face as Lee became distracted with options. He knelt to gather a handful of snow and start a snowball. He kept an eye on Lee as he gathered more and more, packing it all together to make a perfect snowball. He used the warmth of his hands to melt the snow a little, packing it in on itself so the surface was smooth. Perfect.

Lee didn’t see it coming. He was turning back to Kazuya, his mouth open, suggesting building an igloo or something when Kazuya struck. The snowball exploded against his cheek, knocking him back while Kazuya sprang forward, closing the distance between them and following up on his attack. Lee recovered quickly and gained his footing just as Kazuya approached, blocking the first few attacks. A simple sidestep bought Kazuya an opening and he punched out, hitting Lee squarely in the ribs. The cry of pain made the Kazuya smile and he followed through with another that sent Lee sprawling into the snow.

“Bastard,” Lee coughed as he tried to recover. He flailed about, trying to get up, but his movements were impeded by the deep snow, allowing Kazuya time to get in close and pin him to the ground.

Kazuya eyed Lee, taking in the dishevelled white hair and burning brown eyes of the man beneath him. Lee continued to struggle, but Kazuya clearly had the upper hand and halted his struggles by kneeling on his arms and leaning heavily against his chest. Without a word he leaned closer, drawing close to Lee’s mouth before stopping short. “I thought you wanted to play about in the snow?” he laughed roughly, holding his brother’s gaze while he grabbed another handful of snow. Before Lee could reply he pulled Lee’s collar open with one hand and shoved the other down Lee’s shirt, rubbing the ice-cold snow against his bare flesh.

“Aieeeeeeee!” Lee squealed indignantly as he writhed and tried to escape, but Kazuya was too heavy and too skilled at holding him down. He thrashed about, cried out, and kicked at nothing to try and break the hold on him. Kazuya continued to grind the ice against his chest and laugh with light-hearted sedition. “Ah, no, please stop!”

“What’s the matter, not part of your Christmas plans?” Kazuya asked, barely concealing his grin. He ground down against Lee’s body, driving them deeper into the snow.

Lee twisted his hips again, trying to shimmy up or down from beneath Kazuya’s thighs. “No, ah, I’m just getting wet here!”

Kazuya looked down at Lee like a hungry wolf that heard the dinner bell. “Oh, I don’t think you’re wet enough.” He leaned forward and pressed his hungry mouth to Lee’s protesting lips. Their hot mouths met like familiar lovers, immediately caressing and penetrating one another with the taste of aggression and desire.

When they parted, the air fogged between them in their gasping breaths. “Yeah, really,” Lee said, lifting his hips a little as if to indicate his jeans were soaked. “And if we’re going to continue with this, there’s something inside I need to—”

“You mean the dildo?” Kazuya asked as he sat back on Lee’s hips. “You did a shitty job of wrapping it.”

“Did I?” Lee chuckled and smirked as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around. “Hmm, we almost have a snow angel here,” he commented, indicating the indent they’d made in the snow.

“Don’t,” Kazuya said, his voice suddenly void of the sedition and humour. He took Lee’s hands and pulled them in, stopping his brother from finishing the snow angel. It felt wrong for either of them to make a—

“Then let’s go,” Lee broke through Kazuya’s thoughts as he bucked his hips and shoved him back to land in the snow. “The cookies are probably cooled enough to eat now, anyways.”

“Ah, yes, good,” Kazuya shook his head as he pushed himself up. He hurried to join Lee and they shuffled through the snow back to the cabin. His sweet tooth reminded him of the tasty smell, taking over any distracting thoughts of sex and angels.

When they got inside, Kazuya loosened his scarf, relishing the warmth inside. He really wasn’t one for cold weather, and part of him wondered why he put up with Lee’s penchant for snow. He loosened his coat, placing it on the hook before turning back to Lee. His brother had already removed his coat and boots and was just loosening his jeans and peeling them down over his hips. “Is getting naked part of your plan?” Kazuya asked.

“I thought I’d bring Christmas early, Kazzy,” Lee said, winking. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you made me wet.” He kicked his jeans off and balled them up before breezing past Kazuya wearing nothing but his sock feet, tighty-purple underwear, and ugly Christmas sweater.

Kazuya hurried to toe off his boots and follow him to the bedroom. The smell of cookies was making his mouth water and suddenly he didn’t feel so opposed to the dildo under the tree. He knew it was there, and he knew exactly how he’d use it to have a merry Christmas.


End file.
